The present disclosure relates to a power supply, especially relates to a power supply which has a detachable multi-directional plug.
Power supply is usually needed to provide the electric power when using an electrical device or used for charging a battery of the electrical device. An ordinary wall-mount type power supply has a fixed type of plug with fixed plug orientation. If the plug orientation is not the same as a wire arrangement direction, a deformation is easily caused at a joint between the wire and a body of the power supply.